Same Old Game
by lemmesay
Summary: The Doctor managed to catch the Master after he ate the homelesses. Set in the middle of The End of Time specials. Slash Ten/Simm!Master, kind of crackfic, sorry for any grammar mistakes, I'm not English.


The Master was cross. Very cross. As cross as you can be when you can't even raise your hand to scratch your nose. His wrists were suffering from pain and if they had a voice of their own, the Master was pretty sure they would scream like hell. But he said nothing. He was determined to not give _him_ the pleasure of hearing him beg. Especially not since it was him, the Lord and Master of all things, who was supposed to make people beg.

The place they stayed at was completely abandoned and the silent night was being interrupted only by cracking of the firewood. The Master was literally shuddering with cold, even though his tiptoes were practially touching the flames. Few more inches and his shoes would be on fire. Still, he was freezing.

The Doctor hadn't said a word since the Master showed him the sound of drums in his head and the Master could imagine he was wrapped up in thoughts as usual. Booooring. Nonetheless, the Master was quite happy that somebody finally heard the noise, after so many years of questioning himself whether he's really gone mad or what on Skaro was happening anyway. This was the prove he needed. The evidence, that was saying the Master wasn't completely mental. Actually it meant he wasn't mental at all! If you leave aside the fact that he's just eaten two hamburgers, one cheeseburger and two homelesses, he was practically a healthy Time Lord!

The problem was, that even though he was finally able to share the drums with someone, it didn't switch them off. The noise was still in here. _Tap tap tap tap! Tap tap tap tap! _Arrrrgh, it was still inside his mind! Luckily enough, the presence of another Time Lord, who was sitting in an old armchair just across the fire, kept kind of muffling the sound, so the Master was safe for now. On the other hand, he was getting incredibly bored.

The Master raised his head and for the first time since they both regenerated had a proper look at his arch enemy. The Doctor looked tired. Actually no, he looked exhausted. His skin appeared to be as thin and yellow as parchment, his hair was saggy and there were the dark circles under his eyes suggesting he wasn't getting any sleep lately. He was wrapped in his brown trench coat and wearing - the Master couldn't believe his eyes - cream coloured sneakers? Oh, Rassilon, has the Doctor ever had a sense of fashion!

'Quit the staring,' the Doctor finally said, his brown eyes not leaving the fire for a second.

'Don't flatter yourself,' snorted the Master. 'I was just inwardly commenting on how miserable has your sense of fashion always been. But this regeneration is really something extra, it almost made me laugh. I mean - _a trench coat _WITH the sneakers?' That made the Doctor finally look at him, a slight smirk settled on his pale face.

'What makes you think I'll take fashion advices from a _house mover_? You must be kidding me.'

Master looked down at his black hoodie and sighed. This was hardly an image of someone who was about to take over the world, so the Doctor _did_ have a point here. And what was even worse - the Master found out he was wearing a stubble. Disaster.

'You know what I just realized?' asked the Master looking the Doctor right in the eyes.

'Can't wait to hear it.' The Doctor stood up and threw another piece of wood into the fire.

'This is the closest your regeneration has ever gotten to your original look.'

'Yeah, I know,' said the Doctor and sat down again, warming up his hands. 'That was the second thing I noticed when I saw myself in the mirror for the first time. Right after I realized I had freckles although I still wasn't ginger.'

'You'll never be ginger, Theta, you know that!' laughed the Master, soon realizing what he'd just said. The Doctor gazed at him with a surprise in his eyes.

'I haven't heard that name since... Well...' he trailed off.

They both remained silent for a moment. The Master cleared his throat.

'Why did you tie me up, Doctor? Do you have a secret kink I don't know about?'

The Doctor gave him an unreadable look.

'Wellllll, I guess you don't know many things about me, Master. We haven't _seen_ each other for... well, quite a while.'

'_Welllllll_,' the Master managed to copy Doctor's high pitch voice almost perfectly, 'I don't suppose your bed-time tricks has changed so much since, Doctor. Tell me, do you still shout "geronimo" when you-'

'Okay, cut it off, _now_,' the Doctor interrupted him. He was blushing! The Master could see it very well even in the dimness of that place. That was one-null for the Master.

'And to answer your question,' the Doctor continued, still slightly flushed, 'as much as I enjoy watching you all tied up, my only intend was to keep your naughty hands from shooting lightnings at me.'

'Fine. Makes sense,' sighed the Master. 'Just don't think I'll come with you on your TARDIS to play your pet or whatever you're planning on doing with me. I'd rather die. I've still got my dignity, you know.'

'Really?' the Doctor raised his eyebrows and stood up from the armchair to come so close their noses were almost touching.

'Let's not start the same old game all over again, Thete,' snorted the Master. 'I do something evil, you don't like it, you tie me up, I run away and you go back to your TARDIS cry yourself into sleep. Yadda yadda yadda, all - over - again.'

The Doctor leant forward and pressed their lips together into a fierce kiss. There were tongues, there were teeth and it was all incredibly sexy. Even more so, having your hands tied behind your back. Then the Doctor pulled away and smirked.

'Welllll... my offer still stands, Koschei. You choose - come with me on my TARDIS and you'll have your favourite comet shaped waffles for your breakfast every morning. Or... you'll come to my ship anyway, whether you like it or not, but there'll be no tea nor waffles for you for another... let's say century.'

The Doctor wasn't even able to blink and suddenly it was him who was tied to the chair unable to move, the Master standing in front of him with his hands and legs completely loose and evil grin settled on his face.

'It doesn't work that way, Thete. The game must go on!' he exclaimed, the skull once again shining trough his head.

'Let me go, Master, please. Just listen, we can talk about it. I can help!'

'_Well_,' Master shook his head, 'I haven't got the time for you right now, The'. I have to go change into something acceptable,' he touched his chin, 'and shave. Then we can have a proper chat!'

He was almost on his way back to the city when he turned around and grinned again.

'I forgot something,' the Master said, jumped back to the chair and kissed the Doctor wildly, playfully nibbling on his lower lip. Then he raised his hand to mess up the Doctor's hair.

'Game over, Thete.'

And the Master was gone.


End file.
